


And I Heard You Whisper Back

by MenacingPlatypus



Series: Three Sides of the Coin [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingPlatypus/pseuds/MenacingPlatypus
Summary: Eadith finds herself torn. She thought it would be easy, but now that it's come about, she finds she can't let him go.
Relationships: Eadith/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Implied Finan/Eadith/Uhtred
Series: Three Sides of the Coin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	And I Heard You Whisper Back

_Something’s wrong when you regret_  
_Things that haven’t happened yet._  
_But it’s a glorious day when morning comes_  
_Without that feeling of alarm_  
  
_So rise and shine_  
_Now’s the time to be alive_  
_To stay awake with me a while_  
_And smile_

-The Submarines - 1940 (AmpLive Remix)

  
Eadith is annoyed.  
  
Beyond annoyed, she finds herself wanting to snap at every question the poor kitchen girls have. Eadith tries her best to keep herself under control, it is not their fault after all, far from it. No, she only has herself to blame. And while she manages to maintain a civil tone, her aggressive dough kneading technique seems to alert the other young women to her struggle. Gwen, the castle’s lead cook, takes pity on Eadith and assures her gently many times, that they can do without her because surely, she has more important things to do than help them?

Reading between the lines, Eadith sighs and lets her shoulders droop. Gwen is giving her a tentative smile and Eadith wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. There is a handful of other things she should be doing, and the girls were shooing her as gently as anyone ever has been shoed, so Eadith relents.  
  
“Yes, I suppose,” She sighs again and does her best to return Gwen’s smile. Eadith starts to gesture at her work in progress if that’s what it could be called. Gwen stops her before she can ask.  
  
“We’ll clean it up, lady. Do not worry at all about it.” This pulls a more authentic smile to Eadith’s face and she places her hand over Gwen’s on the table. Out of all the women who serve Lord Uhtred’s household, Gwen is the one Eadith has become closest to. Most of the others were friendly enough, but Gwen is closer to Eadith’s age and is also without children. It had bonded the two women. Both were blessed in their husbands and had as much happiness as one could expect in such times, but it was an unspoken understanding between the two of them. Eadith thought of Aethelstan as a son, as she knew Finan did, but a part of her had hoped a baby would be part of their lives together.

Gwen turns her hand over, grips Eadith’s fingers and reassures her. “Everything is going wonderfully. I’m sure Lord Uhtred will be very pleased.” Eadith nods and pats the other woman’s hand. With one last sigh, Eadith trudges from the kitchen towards the guest wing of the fortress.   
  
It didn’t take long for the people of Bebbanburg to start seeing Eadith as their lady. Finan had quickly established a fierce reputation protecting their home and is well liked among the residents. It helps that Eadith is organized, kind and clearly invested in Bebbanburg’s master. As such there was little resistance to Eadith managing the Lord’s business in the absence of a wife. Although now it is unclear how long that will be the case.  
  
Nodding at the familiar faces she passes, which is nearly all of them, Eadith takes deep breaths. It had been her idea initially. Indeed, a year ago she would have loved another woman to share the workload with and having Finan to herself again certainly had appeal. But now, she isn’t sure how she feels. The chaos of the first two years and getting settled had died down slowly. They had found their feet here and the last year had been one of the happiest she has ever known. And even though Eadith, Finan and Uhtred still must be discrete, after they worked through the initial awkwardness, their relationship flows more easily than ever. Eadith has gotten used to having both of their eyes on her and it makes her chest tight to see her men laying side by side in a pile of hoarded blankets. After a lifetime of searching for a family and a home, Eadith has made her own with Uhtred and Finan and she’s finding herself increasingly resistant to a change in their relationship.   
  
And it wasn’t as though Uhtred had gone looking for a wife after negotiations failed with the Ealdorman from Wessex the previous summer. Something that Eadith still had her suspicions about. Uhtred said they were stingy, but Finan’s pleased silence made Eadith think otherwise. Yet another prospective bride managed to find him anyways. Eadith cannot claim to be surprised. Her lord’s reputation is still intimidating and reclaiming Bebbanburg, and holding it, only enhanced it further. Despite what Uhtred may say, he is not yet that old and, while it may matter little to the old men who broker these types of deals, the Lord of Bebbanburg is as handsome as ever. Finding herself alone in the hallway for a moment, Eadith groans loudly and is tempted to sag against the stone for a moment, feeling more an immature girl now than she did at twelve.  
  
_Greedy, greedy._  
  
Collecting herself, Eadith straightens her sleeves, brushes back her hair and continues on her path to their guests’ chambers. Lady Eanflaed had arrived in the company of her uncle and they came offering soldiers and silver. A combination Lord Uhtred could not ignore. They had successfully repelled the few challenges that had come so far, but the Scots grew stronger and bolder every year. 

_No wonder Uhtred’s ancestors had cursed their northern neighbours._  
  
Eadith can tell this offer is different because Uhtred and Finan have been tense, as if walking on eggshells with her and each other since the messenger arrived weeks ago. The two warriors agree that the men and silver cannot be refused, but Eadith also knows they agree that a wife is even less desirable now than before. Strange that they bickered more when they were on the same side. What Eadith had not fully realized is that she feels the same. She’s unsure when the change happened, but it’s clear to her now that there is no end to her selfishness. Uhtred and Finan are the home she so desperately searched for and she does not want to entrust Uhtred’s care, nor his love, to anyone else. However, their responsibilities are to Bebbanburg and their people come first, all three of them had sworn that long ago.  
  
_Duty is a harsh mistress._   
  
It would be easier if Uhtred and Finan weren’t so content. She can feel their resistance like she is wading through mud and it makes her struggle not to act in her own interest agonizing. It feels as though they are hurtling towards a disaster of their own making. Some days she feels as though she’s going mad. 

Having to deal with those two stubborn asses on top of it all is too much to ask of anyone. Most days she doesn’t know how Sihtric and Osferth have lasted so long. 

But then she sees them together. Finan throwing his head back and laughing at something Uhtred has said, their lord’s mouth quirked and his eyes shining at Finan’s mirth. It is truly too much to expect of one woman to turn away from either man, especially when she can have both.

Reaching the guest rooms, Eadith stops at the first door and knocks. She can hear soft voices on the other side and what sounds like a woman being sick. Frowning, Eadith wonders if she should retreat, but the door opens before she has a chance to reconsider. Eanflaed’s companion stands in the doorway smiling politely, but Eadith could swear there is a nervous cast to the girl’s features. Inviting Eadith in, the girl retreats to gather her lady’s chamber pot and disappears out the door.  
  
Eanflaed is standing in the cool breeze of the open window looking wan. Despite her paleness, Eanflaed is a pretty girl, Eadith must admit, and along with the beauty of youth, she has a gentle demeanor and kind eyes. She manages to greet Eadith, but the older woman can tell Eanflaed is struggling.  
  
“If this isn’t a good time, I can return-“ Eadith starts.

“No, that’s perfectly alright,” Eanflaed stammers. “I’m fine. Travelling does not agree with me.” Eadith nods, her face sympathetic.   
  
“Of course, well I will not keep you. I only came to see if you needed anything else.”  
  
Eanflaed shakes her head, “No, thank you. We have been made very comfortable, thank you.” Again, Eadith sees a nervousness in the girl’s face, not dissimilar to that on her maid. Deciding not to press the issue, at least not yet, Eadith starts to say that Lord Uhtred and his warriors would be back from hunting shortly when there is a commotion outside. Both women go to the window and see men rushing to open the gates.  
  
“They must have been successful early this morning-“ Eadith starts before the words die in her throat. Sihtric is the first to ride through the gates and he has Uhtred on the horse in front of him. Even from across the courtyard, Eadith can see the blood on them and the sag of Uhtred’s body. Without a word, Eadith turns and rushes from the room barely noticing Eanflaed following her.  
\---  
  
“Lay him down, gently.” Eadith swallows hard. Memories of Aethelred being carried into their tent wounded crowd in her mind. Was there another wound she couldn’t see yet? Had hope already been lost? Finan wasn’t due back from his patrol for days. Would their lord last that long? Eanflaed had followed them, but the sight of so much blood sends her scurrying away, hand over her face, looking like she was going to be sick again. Eadith has no mind to be concerned for the girl though.  
  
Resisting the urge to gulp air into her panicked lungs, Eadith helps Sihtric lay Uhtred on his bed. Uhtred is still clinging to consciousness, but his face is bone white and he grunts as the healer starts to pull his leathers off. Eadith assists the healer, Osric, in peeling the blood-soaked layers away from Uhtred’s skin. The gray undershirt she had lain out for him this morning was almost entirely crimson and her hands shake as she remembers how she had slipped her hands beneath it and felt his skin, still warm from sleep and their early morning affections. That same skin is now clammy and sticky from blood. A hand covers her own where they hover, and she looks up into Uhtred’s face. His expression is contorted with the pain, but his eyes are clear. She nods and releases a long, shaky breath, trying to match his unbelievable calm.  
  
The healer passes her a clean cloth and they get Uhtred undressed from the waist up to begin cleaning the wound. “It’s not as deep as I feared,” Osric starts, but Eadith is distracted by Sihtric’s raised his voice. The lanky Dane, normally the quietest of the group, is shouting and when Eadith turns she realizes he’s shouting at Aethelstan. She hadn’t even noticed her son as he entered the room with them. A stab of guilt runs through her, but he appears uninjured except for the pained look on his face as Sihtric continues his tirade.  
  
“- could be so stupid!” Sihtric crowds Aethelstan and Eadith stands to separate them when Uhtred speaks up.

“Sihtric,” he starts, his voice quiet, but not lacking its normal authority. “Sihtric!” All eyes in the room turn to Uhtred as he hisses in pain. The healer hesitates until Uhtred nods at him to continue. “Leave the boy. It was a mistake.” Uhtred’s voice is strained as he tries to sit up, but Eadith kneels at his side immediately to help the healer coax him back to the pillows.  
  
“A mistake? Lord,-“ Sihtric starts, but Osric cuts his off.  
  
“Now is not the time for this. Lord, let me give you something for the pain.” Eadith’s stomach twists as Uhtred nods tightly at the man. She turns to Aethelstan and Sihtric.  
  
Sihtric is angrier than perhaps than she has ever seen him. He snaps at Aethelstan. “You’d best hope that Finan is in a forgiving mood when he returns, or he’s going to beat you bloody.” Aethelstan gets a surly look on his face, not unlike Finan does and Eadith has had enough.  
  
“Both of you, out! Now is not the time for blame.” Her voice cuts through the room. “Please, let us help our lord in peace,” she adds more gently as both Sihtric and Aethelstan look ashamed. Sihtric grabs the young man by his sleeve and they start toward the door. Aethelstan looks back towards her, pale and distressed, and she offers as reassuring a look as she can.  
  
When she looks back to the bed, she nearly chokes. Uhtred’s eyes are closed, his face slackened and Eadith barely restrains herself from crying out. Seeing her poorly disguised alarm, the healer reassures her as he is packing the wound and binding it. “Lord Uhtred is much stronger than the average man, my lady. I have seen much worse. He will live through this.” The healer is comforting and Eadith appreciates it. She sighs and places a hand over Uhtred’s heart. With youth comes foolishness, but she knows Sihtric is right. The son of her heart best hope Finan is in a good mood when he returns. He loves the boy dearly, but there will be a lesson in this for Aethelstan. Eadith just hopes not too painful of one.   
  
Eadith falls asleep at Uhtred’s side and startles when Gwen places a hand on her shoulder. The cook has brought food and ale. Rousing herself Eadith thanks Gwen and asks after their guests. She knows she should be attending to her duties as hostess, but Gwen reassures her that the priests have taken over the entertaining. Thankfully, these are southerners, so they are perfectly happy left in the care of God’s men.

Stretching her sore back, Eadith mentions Eanflaed’s sickness as she checks Uhtred’s bandages. He is sleeping soundly and it looks as though his colour is better, but the tight knot of anxiety remains in Eadith’s gut.   
“- perhaps that is the reason for her impressive dowry.” Eadith blinks and looks up at Gwen. 

“I’m sorry, Gwen, what did you just say?” Gwen waves away her apology as the cook gathers the soiled linens that lay discard to by the side of the bed.

“It is nothing, lady, and truly, not my place to say, but a dowry like they are offering could very well be to rush an agreement.” Eadith stares at Gwen intently, her attention shifted for the moment. 

“You think she’s with child?” Hope blossoms in Eadith’s chest abruptly, but she tries to keep her tone even.

Gwen shrugs with her arms full of laundry. “One of the girls heard her maids gossiping about a certain young man.” Picking up one last bloody rag, Gwen adds with a raised eyebrow. “And it does seem odd for such a healthy-looking young girl to be sick over a few days on a horse.” The women lock eyes and Eadith nods slowly. Unable to help herself, Eadith’s lips tip upwards and Gwen shares her slight smile. 

“Thank you, Gwen.” Eadith says and her friend inclines her head. 

“Of course, lady. I will make sure the priests are doing their duty and make sure hospitality is not lacking. Stay with our lord and all will be taken care of.” Gwen looks down at Uhtred as she says the last and Eadith feels a great swell of emotion at the concern on Gwen’s face. She thanks her once more and Gwen takes her leave. 

Eadith is so lost in thought after Gwen’s departure that she lets out a small gasp when Uhtred clears his throat. Tears of relief spring to her eyes as Eadith sits gently on the bed beside him. Uhtred tries to shift up, wincing as he does so. 

“Lie still,” she scolds him. Uhtred frowns at her, but he takes her hand in his. 

“Do you think Gwen is right?” His voice is rough and his eyes intense as he questions Eadith. Shaking her head, Eadith lifts a cup of water to his lips. 

“That doesn’t matter right now. How are you feeling?” Uhtred takes hold of her wrist after he’s drank and looks intently into her eyes. 

“Eadith,” he begins, but Eadith is too thankful that his eyes are open, and she kisses Uhtred soundly while being mindful of his injured side. 

“Why do all the men in my life have to be such fools? Here you lay, bleeding, and you are worried about the womb of some merchant’s daughter.” She quips as she checks his bandage. 

This brings a smile to Uhtred’s face, albeit a slightly pained one. “A merchant’s daughter, not the future Lady of Bebbanburg?” Eadith busies herself making him comfortable, but she can feel Uhtred’s eyes on her. She lays in the bed with him.

“What happened out there?” She asks, fingertips resting on his ribs. Uhtred accepts the subject change without comment for which Eadith is grateful. 

“We were foolish. Aethelstan was tracking a boar when he came across the bandit’s camp. He only saw the first two and thought to make his reputation right there.” Eadith shakes her head. 

“Nothing pleases him more than to impress you and Finan.” Her tone is easy but worry eats at her. There is little Eadith can do about the state of the world, but the danger the men in her family so often deal with never fails to leave a knot in her stomach. She mentions how Finan will not be pleased. Uhtred shrugs, smiles a little. 

“Finan may raise some fuss, but he remembers what it was like to be young and need to prove yourself, even if it was so long ago.” Eadith smiles at this and presses her ear to his chest.   
  
Instead, she admits that she was desperately afraid for him. Uhtred smiles down at her. “It would seem I’ve won you over.”  
  
Eadith huffs softly. “You’ve always had a place in my heart.”  
  
Sighing, Uhtred traces light patterns on the back of her hand sending shivers up her arm. “I’ve worried you resent me for splitting Finan’s attention. I thought that encouraging me to marry was your kind way of returning things to the way they were.”  
  
Eadith nods slowly. “I will admit, it was difficult at first. When I realized how much he loved you.” Uhtred tenses beneath her. “At first, I thought that if we made this step and indulged for a time it would satisfy him and we would move on.” She chuckles lightly. “Obviously it didn’t turn out the way I had thought, but I don’t regret any of it.” She raises her head to look Uhtred in the eye. “Our love for you only makes us stronger, Uhtred. Wanting you to be safe, to succeed here as our Lord only binds Finan and I closer and we would never want to be without you.” Eadith doesn’t mention the spectre of his marriage, she’s determined to stand by the agreement she and Finan made, but she has to make her feelings clear. If Uhtred marries she believes it should be because it will make him happy, or it will make them all safer. The last thing she wants is for Uhtred to think he is a burden on their marriage when he only enriches it.  
  
Uhtred’s eyes darken and he leans forward to capture her lips with his own. Eadith parts her lips to slide her tongue against his. The stress of the day has shaken her and she’s eager to be as close to him as she can without wounding him further. Their kiss deepens and Uhtred tries to bring his free hand to her face, but winces as the movement pulls at his wound. Hissing, he draws in a sharp breath and Eadith pulls back. Uhtred makes a disappointed noise in his throat as she settles on her side against him.  
  
“You should rest for a while,” she says, double checking his bandage and pulling the blankets more tightly around him. Uhtred nods, but his fingers continue to card gently through the loose hair at the nape of her neck. A sign that his mind hasn’t left their kiss.  
  
“If you insist,” he murmurs, “but with you laying next to me…” Cupping the back of her neck, he pulls her in once again and Eadith cannot resist the warmth of his eyes. He nips at her bottom lip with his own and Eadith runs her hand along his chest. His body is familiar to her now and she traces old scars with a delicate touch, finding it difficult to pull away. The combination of her worry for him and the emotional intensity of their conversation has her eager to reaffirm their physical connection, but she knows he needs rest. However, stubborn he may be.  
  
With a regretful sigh, she pulls away and sits up. Uhtred cannot follow the motion, injured as he is and Eadith knows how he fatigued he must be when he doesn’t even try. Instead, he drops his head back to the pillow and grins at her tiredly. “I’m getting old,” He says ruefully. “Ten years ago, an injury would never have kept me from a beautiful woman.” Eadith laughs and smiles fondly down at him.  
  
“Yes, God knows why I have been saddled with two old men.” She leans forward to press a kiss onto his brow. “I suppose I’ll just have to manage.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciated the support for my first fic and I thought I'd try giving it a companion piece. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors, grammatical, or otherwise. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
